Secrets, Love and Other Complications
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Set way back before Aaron admitted he was gay, his friend comes to live with him and Paddy when her mum dies. But there's a twist, she's Cain's unknown daughter! What will happen, and how could this change Aaron's storyline. Rated T coz I'm paranoid, R&R.
1. Meeting Rosabella

**Hey, this is mt first Emmerdale fic so critism is welcomed. Set way back in early 2010**

**PLOT/Summary:**** Basically, the main plot is that Cain has a long lost daughter (Rosabella Dingle) her never knew he had. But, there's a twist. She is a childhood friend of Aaron's, so she contacted him when her Mum died. Her mum, Toni, wrote a letter to Aaron for if she died while Rosie was still young, explaining who Rosie's dad was and how she knew Aaron was related to him. Also, Cain and Charity are together in this fic, as this was set back for before Aaron commited suicide and just before he admits he's gay. BTW, Paddy has met Rosie through Aaron before.**

***WaRnInGs*: Minor Cussing so far. Might be Major Cussing soon.**

Chapter 1

"So, what's your cousin like?" Paddy asked as he took Aaron to get Rosie. They were on their way to pick her up

"Well, she's kind, good-natured, strong-willed, fiesty, and is very talented. She's there, look." Aaron said as they pulled up in front of a reasonably sized house, where a group of kids were standing outside. Aaron got out of the car, and a petite girl smiled and ran over to hug him. She had long curly black hair, with 3 pink streaks, and was wearing a knee-legnth blue shirt, ripped balck skinny jeans and military boots. She let go of Aaron and smiled at Paddy, her blue eyes gazing at Aaron questioningly. He smiled at her and they went to see the socail worker who gave Rosie a place to stay before Aaron and Paddy got here. Paddy talked with the social workers while Aaron helped Rosie put some of the stuff in the boot of the car. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay, still a bit shaken by my Mom's death. But yeah, I'm good. What about you?" She asked as she lifted her guitar case into the boot. Aaron sighed.

"I'm fine." Rosie raised her eyebrows at him. He just gave her a look as Paddy came to the car.

"Should we go?" Rosie and Aaron nodded and got into the back, talking while Paddy got into the front. Rosie waved at the kids goodbye, even though she didn't know them that well.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Aaron said as they pulled up outside Smithy Cottage. Rosie smiled and got her guitar case as Aaron got her suitcase.<p>

"Now, Rosie, you're going to have to share with Aaron, if that's alright," Paddy said as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, I'll share with him. I'm gonna go and unpack..." She trailed off, looking at Aaron questioningly.

"In the white chest of drawers. I'll come up in a bit." Aaron said to her, pointing her to his, their room. She went upstairs and Aaron collapsed onto the sofa, sighing. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, well, what do you mean?" Paddy said confused. He sat down on the arm of the chair as Aaron put his head into his hands.

"I haven't told Zac, Lisa, Debbie, Mum, or anyone else, especially not Cain." He mumbled.

"Aaron, you need to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Rosie asked from the doorway. Paddy told her that Aaron needed to tell their family about her. She shook her head, smiling. "Typical." Aaron glared at her.

"Come on Rose. We need to tell your granddad who you are." Aaron said, pushing rose out of the door.

"No. You can tell him, as I don't know him." Rosie said, following him. They started to make their way up to Zac and Lisa's, but bumped into Adam and Scarlett.

"Hey Aaron. Finally got a girlfreind?" Adam said, jokingly. Scarlett smiled at Rosie and introduced herself and Adam.

"I'm Rosie, and I'm Aaron's cousin. But, even if I wasn't related to Aaron, I would _definately_ not go out with him."

"Ha ha ha." Aaron said sarcasticly.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Rosie asked Scarlett. She agreed and they made their way to the pub.

"No drinking Rosabella! Your still underage." Aaron called after them. Rosie swore at him and stalked off, a laughing Scarlett following her. Adam chuckled and turned to Aaron, raising his eyebrows.

"I gather that she's pissed with you then." Adam said.

"Yeah, she found out I hadn't told anyone else except for Paddy."

"Ohh, your own with that one mate." Adam said, shaking his head. "See you later."

"See ya." Aaron said, carrying on walking up to Zac and Lisa's.

* * *

><p>"So basically, you're Aaron's cousin, who knows your Dad and Granddad, but hasn't told them about you." Scarlett said after Rosie explained her complicated reason for being in Hotten.<p>

"Yeah, welcome to my complicated life!" Rosie sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm sure that it can only get better." Scarlett said, cheering her up a bit more.

"Yeah, thanks Scarlett. Do you know if there are any jobs going around here?"

"Umm," Scarlett said, thinking for a moment. "You can try the garage, or the shop. But, I don't know if there's any jobs going."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Zac!" Aaron called as he saw his great-uncle walking to feed the pigs.<p>

"Morning Aaron." Zac shouted as he fed the pigs.

"There's something I need to tell you and Lisa." Zac looked at him concerned.

"Your not in trouble are ya?" Aaron shook his head, making Zac less concerned for his great-nephew. They went inside, where Aaron proceeded to explain to them about Rosie. After Aaron had finished explaining, he prepared to answer any questions from Zac, Lisa, Shadrach and Sam, the latter 2 had joined them after Aaron told them he needed to tell them all something.

"So, when can we meet her?" Lisa asked.

"Umm, well after I've told Cain, Mum, Charity and Debbie, I could bring her up here to meet everyone." Aaron suggested, walking towards the door.

"Okay, well, tell us when you've told Cain and the others." Lisa said as Aaron walked out, back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Rosie asked Aaron as he sat down at the table with her, Adam and Scarlett.<p>

"Telling our Grandad's, Lisa and Sam 'bout ya." Aaron replied.

"Oh, and when are you going to tell Cain?" Scarlett asked him.

"In a bit."

"Well, you need to do it soon. C'mon Scarlett, lets go." Adam said as he and Scarlett finished their drinks. Aaron and Rosie bid them goodbye as they finished their drinks.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to go and tell your mum and my dad about me?" Rosie asked as they walked back to Smithy Cottage. Aaron sighed.<p>

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"See ya." She said as he walked up to the garage. She opened the door and could immedietly feel an unwanted presence in the house. She shook her head, convincing herself she was being silly, and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She picked up the note Paddy left, and dropped it when she turned around to see...

**So, what d'ya think? Reviews to tell me whether to continue or not are greatly apprieciated.**


	2. Telling Cain and Debbie

**PLOT/Summary:**** Basically, the main plot is that Cain has a long lost daughter (Rosabella Dingle) her never knew he had. But, there's a twist. She is a childhood friend of Aaron's, so she contacted him when her Mum died. Her mum, Toni, wrote a letter to Aaron for if she died while Rosie was still young, explaining who Rosie's dad was and how she knew Aaron was related to him. Also, Cain and Charity are together in this fic, as this was set back for before Aaron commited suicide and just before he admits he's gay. BTW, Paddy has met Rosie through Aaron before. Set way back in early 2010.**

***WaRnInGs*:_ Minor Cussing_ so far. Might be _Major Cussing_ soon.**

**A/N:/ I think that Marlon and Eli are Chas' cousins, but that they aren't brothers. If I'm wrong, corrections are welcome. Also, Rosie's age should be revealed in this chapter.**

_Last Time: She opened the door and could immedietly feel an unwanted presence in the house. She shook her head, convincing herself she was being silly, and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She picked up the note Paddy left, and dropped it when she turned around to see..._

Chapter 2

_HIM!_

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, shocked. He just smiled evilly.

"Just finishing off what my brother started." He snarled at her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What, they got an extra cell for you and your git of a brother!" She sneered. She heard Paddy talking to someone outside. "PADDY! HELP!" She screamed as she backed up to the corner of the kitchen. Paddy burst into the kitchen with someone Rosie didn't recognise.

"What's going on?" Paddy asked, seeing Rosie's distress.

"Just get him out! Please Paddy!" Rosie shouted hysterically.

"Umm, right, well, I think you better leave now." Paddy said to the man.

"_Now_" Rosie nearly shouted. The man glared at her, and left, with Rosie collapsing into one of the chairs around the table. "His brother was the one who got my mum done in." Rosie said to Paddy, who understanded what she meant.

"Well, he was lucky Aaron wasn't here, or he wouldn't be able walk. Umm, this is Marlon, by the way. He's your Dad and Aaron's Mum's cousin." Rosie smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm Rosabella, but you can call me Rosie." She said, sticking out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"As Paddy said, I'm Marlon. I'm guessing your Cain's daughter..." He trailed off, as Paddy nodded his head.

"The thing is, Cain doesn't know. Aaron is telling him now." Paddy said as Rosie smiled at them and excused herself. Marlon sat down at the table with Paddy and they carried on with their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi Aaron." Debbie said, answering the door. Aaron walked in after her, looking to see if Cain was on the couch.<p>

"Hey Debbie. Is Cain in?"

"No," She answered, making a cup of coffee.

"Oh. Well, I need to tell you and him something. But, I may as well tell you first." He said. She motioned him to the table. They sat down, and he started to explain. "You have a sister." Debbie just raised her eyebrows. "Her name is Rosie and she's 16. She is living with me and Paddy, as her mum has just died recently. I've known her since I was young, and she's got Cain's temper, but is very kind and caring."

"So, I'm guessing that you're going to tell Dad soon. Have you told anyone else?" Debbie asked while going to the kitchen and making another cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I've told Zac, Lisa, Granddad and Sam. They want to meet her soon." Aaron said, standing up. "I'm gonna find Cain. D'ya know where he'll be?"

"Most likely the garage. Or the pub." Aaron said goodbye and went to find Cain. He went upto the garage, where he found his uncle.

"Hey Cain, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Rosie, are you okay?" Paddy asked when Rosie came downstairs.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken," She said reasuringly. He smiled at her and went to start dinner. Half an hour later, Aaron returned, looking like he's just won the lottery. "What ya grinning about, Aaron?" Rosie said amused, raising her eyebrows.

"I've just told your dad about you. Everyone will be going to Zac and Lisa's for a party to meet you tomorrow." Aaron said relieved. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Matthew's brother Billy came to try and threaten me." Rosie said quietly.

"WHAT?" Aaron shouted, fuming.

"Oh, nothing, So, how'd my Dad and the others take it?" Rosie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, well..."

_***Flasback***_

_"Oh, hey Aaron, what d'ya want?" Cain asked._

_"Umm, you have a long lost daughter." Aaron said quietly. Cain dropped the cloth he was holding._

_"What? How? Why didn't anyone tell me? How old is she? What's her name?" Cain demanded._

_"She's called Rosabella Maria and she's 16. She only found out when her mum died a few weeks ago, and she's living with me and Paddy."_

_"Oh. Does anyone else know?"_

_"Yeah, Zac, Lisa, Granddad, Sam, Marlon and Debbie..."_

_***End of Flashback***_

"...It went okay. I told Mum earlier, and she's coming 'round later." Aaron said, making a note to talk to Rosie about Matthew later.

"Okay." Rosie replied as they walked into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

><p>Rosie, Paddy and Aaron were on the couch watchig the tv when Chas came 'round.<p>

"Hey, Chas." Paddy said, as Aaron waved. Rosie smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosie."

"Oh, Cain's daughter? I'm Chas, Aaron's mum." Chas said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Um, me and Rosie are just going to meet Adam and Scarlett. See ya." Aaron said, pulling Rosie up. She waved to the two adults as they walked out.

"Where we going?" Rosie said as they walked to the bus stop.

"Town. I'm bored." Aaron said, leaning on the wall.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of drinking, laughing, and stealing Aaron's drinks, Rosie and Aaron were stumbling and laughing their way home.<p>

"I can't belieeeeeve you kissed him." Rosie slurred, as Aaron shushed her.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's a secret." He scolded as she giggled. She went in front and twirled around, before they stumbled into Smithy Cottage. They tried to quietly go upstairs, and then it went black.

**What will Rosie be like with a hangover, if she's got her Dad's temper? Reviews are apprieciated.**


	3. Family Reunions

**PLOT/Summary:**** Basically, the main plot is that Cain has a long lost daughter (Rosabella Dingle) her never knew he had. But, there's a twist. She is a childhood friend of Aaron's, so she contacted him when her Mum died. Her mum, Toni, wrote a letter to Aaron for if she died while Rosie was still young, explaining who Rosie's dad was and how she knew Aaron was related to him. Also, Cain and Charity are together in this fic, as this was set back for before Aaron commited suicide and just before he admits he's gay. BTW, Paddy has met Rosie through Aaron before. Set way back in early 2010.**

***WaRnInGs*:_ Minor Cussing_ so far. Might be _Major Cussing_ soon.**

**A/N:/ I'm so so SO sorry I've not updated for so long!**

_Last Time: She went in front and twirled around, before they stumbled into Smithy Cottage. They tried to quietly go upstairs, and then it went black._

Chapter 3 

"Urgh," Rosie groaned as she stumbled downstairs. "I thought you was supposed to be looking after me?" Rosie asked Aaron sarcastically as she sat down at the table. Paddy pushed a plate with a full english breakfast on it.

"It wasn't my fault you kept taking my drink." Rosie raised her eyebrows as he said this.

"You're meeting everyone today aswell," Paddy said, sitting down next to Aaron. "With Cain, Zac, Lisa and everyone." Rosie groaned

"I do want to meet them, but I feel like absolute crap." She mumled into her hands, which she was burying her head in.

"Well, I'm going to head over to work. Good luck with your hangover." Aaron siad, walking out the door.

"I'd better be going soon, or else Pearl won't be able to open up the vets." Paddy said getting up. Rosie smiled at him.

"See ya Paddy." A few hours later, Rosie made her way upstairs to have a shower. As she came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her, Aaron came back. "Prat!" She exclaimed. "Your not supposed to bloody be back yet," Aaron laughed.

"Go get changed." He said as Roise glared at him. She stormed into their room, went over to her side and started rifling through her stuff. She chose a white one-shoulder dress with a black belt. **(The dress is on my profile.) **She put her black jeggings on underneath, and completed the outfit with her brown cardy-ugg boots, headband and cardigan on, and grabbed her white bag, heading back down stairs. She smiled at Aaron as he waited by the door. "C'mon then."

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked as they walked out the door.

"To meet everyone at Zac and Lisa's." Aaron replied as they walked up there. When they got up there, Rosie stopped outside.

"I'm nervous." At this, Aaron burst out laughing.

"I've never heard you sounding more innocent than you actually are." He said after he calmed his laughter. Rosie glared at him and pouted. He hugged her and she hugged back, burying her head in his shoulder. "You'll be fine, I promise." He waved to Chas, who was walking towards them.

"Hey loves, you alright?" Chas said, putting a hand on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie pulled away from Aaron and smiled at Chas.

"Yeah, just being silly." Rosie said, rubbing her eyes. Chas smiled.

"You'll be fine." She reassured her. Rosie smiled at her aunt and squealed as Aaron threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN AARON!" She screamed whilst laughing. He shifted her into a more confortable position on his shoulder.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. She kicked him, and looked up at Chas, who was behind Aaron.

"Help." She said patheticly.

"Sorry love, but I don't think anything I say will help." Chas said, smiling sympatheticly. Rosie pouted and kicked Aaron in the stomach.

"Will you stop kicking me?" He asked as they nearened Zac and Lisa's.

"Will you put me down?" She snapped.

"No, now stop complaining." Rosie huffed as he answered her. He knocked onto the door, and Lisa raised her eyebrows as she opened the door. "Hey Lisa."

"Hello Aaron. I guess that this is Rosie?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I'm getting tired of seeing Aaron's butt!" Aaron laughed, as Rosie wriggled, trying to get out of his iron grip. Aaron put her down, and Rosie glared at him fiercly. "Your lucky that I'm not a good runner, or else you'd be so dead right now!" She grumbled. Rosie then turned to Lisa and smiled widely, her eyes sparkling brightly. "Hi! I'm Rosie."

"Hello love, I'm Lisa." Lisa smiled at Rosie, as she ushered them inside.

"Everyone, this is Rosie." Aaron introduced. Rosie shyly waved, and everyone introduced themselves, sat down at the table for dinner, and started talking.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Rosie got to know her family better, especially Zac and Cain. She had got a job helping at the WoolPack and at the Garage. Everything was fine, until disaster striked...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome... =)<strong>


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

HI!

I'm continuing this story, don't worry. But it will be a while. If you want to ask me questions or find out when I've put up new chapters or stories, follow me on Twitter at MissLilly235045. A link is on my profile, and I will update it daily with announcements, don't worry! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all!

MissLilly xxx


End file.
